


It's The Thought That Counts

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine really wanted Mai-chan's Summertime BD for his birthday. Kise had something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

* * *

Aomine eyed the neatly wrapped package in front of him. It was soft, not at all like Mai-chan’s Special Edition Summertime BD. He had kept himself from signing up for the treasured Bluray-lottery when Kise had announced that he was going to win the Best Boyfriend Of The Year-award on Aomine’s birthday with the gift he had for him. What more direct way was there to get such a title if not getting him rare and very much desirable Mai-chan goods?! But here they were, five months later, with a soft, neatly wrapped present.

“Open it, Aominecchi!” Kise said eagerly and jumped lightly.

Aomine tore the wrapping paper with a sigh and pulled out an obviously homemade knitted sweater. It was just about the most hideous piece of clothing Aomine had ever laid eyes on and it brought out a huge grin. Would former model Ryouta Kise, self-proclaimed expert fashionista, ever, seriously, give someone a sweater so ugly? Absolutely not. First there’s the prank present to lower the expectations, and it wasn’t until after the disappointment had settled that the real gift was brought out. Aomine should have known as soon as he had poked the present.

“What do you think?” Kise clasped his hands in front of his mouth and swayed back and forth.

“Awful.” Aomine said and turned on the sweater to get a good look. The large pine trees were unproportioned and some even crooked against a dirty white background. One sleeve was shorter than the other, and that was just the obvious faults with it. Aomine felt itchy just holding it in his hands. 

“What?” Kise pouted and quickly crossed his arms. “What do you mean ‘awful’? It’s super cozy and warm and snuggly!”

“Kise.” Aomine held up the sweater to give Kise a good look too. “I don’t know how many dumpsters you dived into to find this abomination, but I’d like my real present now.”

“Your real…?” Kise’s eyes flashed dangerously as he stepped forward and snatched the sweater. “Blood, sweat and  tears went into making this sweater!”

“Yeah, I can definitely smell that. My real present, please.” Aomine looked up at Kise tiredly from where he sat on their bed. He was certain that Kise was putting up a show. He could’ve sworn it on his triple-signed basketball, but the sudden and all too familiar quiver of Kise’s bottom lip and those glistening tears in the corners of his eyes ripped his certainty apart.

“Aominecchi, you’re mean!” Kise yelled and hurried out of their bedroom, clutching the sweater.

“Kise, c’mon,” Aomine called after him. “You’re joking, aren’t you? Kise? You’re not serious, right?”

Aomine leaned back onto his elbows to look past the bedroom doorway and into the living room where Kise was walking back and forth, tossing things onto the couch.

“Kise?” Aomine tried again.

“No!”

“Fuck’s sake,” Aomine sighed and got up. 

Kise was packing when Aomine got to the living room. He walked past Aomine many times on his way to his gym bag and made sure to drill each step he took into the floor to let everyone in the building know that he was upset. It was difficult to figure out exactly what point Kise was trying to make by putting everything in their sock-drawer into his gym bag.

“Where are you going?” Aomine asked.

“To Kurokocchi.”

“You don’t think he’s got socks?”

Kise stopped right in front of Aomine to give him a glare before he tossed a few other pairs into his gym bag. Aomine chuckled and tried to put his arms around Kise, but Kise was dead-set on packing and leaving with all of their socks.

“C’mon, Kise. You’ll just end up upsetting Kagami if you go over there just ‘cause I didn’t like a sweater.”

“It’s not  just  a sweater, Aominecchi! It’s a proof of love. My love for you, but you’re obviously too blind to see it and to appreciate it for what it is.” Kise sniveled. “But whatever, if you don’t wanna wear it, I will!” Kise pulled the sweater over his head and managed to get one arm through one sleeve while he struggled to find the other. The sweater wouldn’t cooperate. He pulled on it to get his head through, but he only managed to stretch the stitches.

Aomine looked at Kise where he stood with one arm in the air, his blond hair all ruffled up and static. He didn’t want to laugh to make it worse, and he managed not to, but he was sure he was smiling once got in under the sweater with Kise.

“Are you stuck?” Aomine asked and caught one tear running down Kise’s cheek with his thumb.

Kise nodded with a pout.

“You made this for me?”

“Yeah.” Kise sniveled again. “I thought that it would be a great present, you know? With winter coming and everything. You always catch a cold and you don’t like my chicken soup, so I thought a sweater would be great to keep you warm and cozy. Kagami tried really hard to teach me how to knit properly, but it didn’t work out too well…” Kise rubbed his eyes and looked at Aomine miserably. “I ruined your birthday, didn’t I?”

“I wouldn’t say  ruined .” Aomine chuckled again when Kise shot him a glare. “You know what this works better as?”

Kise shook his head. Aomine dipped his head slightly and placed a soft kiss on Kise’s lips.

“A kissing tent.”

“You’re just making stuff up.”

“Think about it. You, me, in here, in the cold winter when the heat’s off. We could snuggle.” Aomine kissed Kise again.

“I love snuggling,” Kise said with a small smile.

“I know you do. Are you still leaving?” 

“I have to.” Kise managed to catch Aomine in a kiss before he ghosted past his lips again.

“Why? You’re gonna leave me alone on my birthday?”

“Your stupid Bluray is at Kurokocchi’s.”

“Mai-chan’s Summertime Special Edition?” Aomine suddenly squeezed Kise’s cheeks together, his eyes wide with anticipation.

“Yeah.” 

It was amazing how Kise had mastered to pout with his entire face, even when it was contorted. Aomine took in every bit of that pout directed at him and his obsession with Mai-chan. He grinned. He could wait for the Blu-ray. There was another pending matter at hand. Kise had to get his prize for winning the Best Boyfriend Of The Year-award, and their kissing tent had to be broken in.


End file.
